What Awaits
by GreenFire65
Summary: 'My name is Jordan Owens. That's all that you need to know about me. I'm joining NCIS. I've signed up to work as a computer assistant to a Special Agent McGee.'   This is the start of an NCIS fanfiction series, NCIS: The Acceptance Series. Contains OCs.


**Author's Note: And yet another new story that gets uploaded before I finish True Brothers.  
><strong>**But this isn't just any story.  
><strong>**It's anything but.  
>Because this is going to be the start of a fanfiction series.<br>****The name of said series? NCIS: The Acceptance ****Series  
><strong>**It contains two OCs. Mine, which is the one who usually has the point of view. (There will be some exceptions).  
>And the other OC belongs to this person: u/2646075/Roxel813  
><strong>**I am the main author of this series, but she helps out and has a few stories of her own.**

**I do not own NCIS. I do, however, own NCIS: The Acceptance Series. And that makes me very happy. **

* * *

><p>I exhaled softly as the elevator slowly made its way up. With every second, I found myself being that much closer.<p>

One second closer to my goal.

One second closer to my dream.

One second closer to my promise.

I silently reached under my shirt and grabbed the silver locket from underneath. I laid it against my palm, slowly fingering the cool smooth metal front. With a shaky breath, I slowly opened the locket.

Empty, just like always.

Silently, I closed it before quickly slipping it back under my shirt with the chain still visible against the white fabric.

Once again exhaling, I hesitantly walked out of the elevator and into the room in front of me.

My eyes almost melted the second I did.

Did colorblind monkeys paint this room?

Shit, that stings.

Once I got (slightly) adjusted to the obnoxiously bright orange of the walls that threatened to burn out my corneas, I turned a right and began walking.

At the very last group of desks, I noticed the person I was looking for. With a silent nod of reassurance to myself, I walked towards the man.

"Timothy McGee?" I asked, while my hands, which were conveniently located in my pockets, were shaking non-stop.

"That's me." He exclaimed softly as he looked up. When he saw who I was, he let out a small smile. "Jordan Owens?"

I almost shook my head out of habit, and then remembered to nod slowly.

"Yeah, that's right." He stood up before stretching out his hand. I accepted the handshake offer.

"Thanks for accepting the request. I'm really excited to be working here." I exclaim with a soft smile.

"Glad to hear it. Although, when you meet our team members, you might think otherwise."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they can't be that bad." He grins in response.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." He glances at me.

"Listen, I gotta go drop something off at the evidence lab real quick. Afterwards, want me to take you on the tour of the place? I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind…I think." He muttered softly before nodding and walking off with a box in his hand. I watched him as he headed towards the elevator.

_NCIS... This is it. I'm finally here._

/watch?v=BvHKu_PoTlM

I walked around the mini square of desks for a short while, wondering what exactly it was I was supposed to be doing while I waited for McGee to return. I turned towards where McGee had walked off, (not so) patiently awaiting his return. I immediately felt a wad of paper hit the back of my head. I spun around, and saw a man with brown hair, green eyes, and a million-dollar smile straight out of the movies. (I had to admit, he was quite handsome looking, not that I was gonna say that aloud.)

"Sorry, Probie, didn't mean to-" The grin on his face fell the second he realized I wasn't the man he was talking about. "You're not Probie." He muttered.

"Uh, this is weird…" I glanced at the ground, a conveniently placed piece of dust happened to catch my attention. After a short while, I faced him again.

"I'm, uh, Jordan Owens."

"Anthony DiNozzo." The man responded tersely. I bit my lip.

This stupid awkward silence I seem to encounter 24/7 can just go straight to Hell.

"So, may I ask what you're doing behind Probie's desk?" I glance at where I'm standing, or, should I say, **leaning** against McGee's chair. I quickly move out from behind it before glancing at the man.

"Probie? His name's McGee." DiNozzo pulled yet another grin before letting out a short laugh.

"Yeah, it is. But calling him by his real name wouldn't be as fun." He turned to me, face suddenly, once again, serious. "So, tell me, what are you doing here?" He questioned as he walked over towards me.

"Me? Oh, um. I'm here to work as Special Agent McGee's assistant." Tony stared at me with a face of slight disbelief, before he pulled out yet another grin and proceeded to die of laughter.

"Probie has a probie? This is priceless! That's it; you guys are now 'The Probies'!" As I was stuck staring awkwardly at the man who was practically doubling over with laughter, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, I'm back. Anyways I-" Tim stopped and stared at what he saw.

"I see you met Tony."

"Met? Met is an understatement."

"Hey! Hey!" We turned to him.

"Can I call you Probie 1 and Probie 2?"

"Not a chance, DiNozzo," A man with gray hair who was behind Tony replied. Wait. Where the hell did he come from?

The man quickly slapped Tony in the back of the head before approaching me.

"And you are…?" My face immediately became red.

Damn it, not now. Please not now.

"Uh, I-I'm, uh… Jordan. Jordan Owens, sir." The man stared at me with a blank face.

That blank face was more menacing then any other look that I've ever seen in my entire life.

He reached his right hand over my head, and for a quick second, I thought he was going to pat my shoulder.

Then I remembered what he had done to Tony.

Before I could react, a sharp pain was delivered to the back of my head. I quickly recoiled and glanced up at the man.

"Glad to have you on the team, Owens." The man replied with the softest smile I've ever seen before walking away.

"Who was that man, and why did he just assault a now federal agent?" I questioned before glancing up at the two men.

"That's Gibbs. Your boss's boss's boss." Tony replied with a shrug. "And those head-slaps? It's his way of showing his love." Tony finished with a grin.

"Tch. Yeah, right." I retorted.

The first thing I heard was the blaring music coming in from the room.

"Hey, Abby." McGee said as the two of us walked inside. 'Abby', the Goth girl who's standing at the forensic desk turned to us with a soft frown.

"McGee! Gibbs doesn't honestly expect me to have something already, does he? You just gave me that box of evidence five minutes ago!" Abby exclaimed as she frantically ran up towards McGee. She turned to me.

"And whose he?"

"Abby. He is the reason I came down here. I want to introduce you to my assistant, meet Jordan Owens."

She glanced at me in silence, before rushing up to me and pulling me into a death-bear-hug.

"Aw! He's so cute!" She cooed. "Can I keep him?" I glanced at McGee, mouthing the word 'help' as I begged to be sparred.

"Uh, Abby? I don't think anyone will be able to keep him if you choke him." She quickly let go, still staring at me as if I were a basket of puppies.

"He's like a mini-McGee!"

"Uh, thanks… I think?"

"I would love to talk to you, but Gibbs won't give me my 'Caff-Pow!' if I don't get back to work. Come down and visit me soon, promise?" I nod slowly in response as McGee and I turned and headed away from the lab.

"Well… that was…" I began once I heard the doors slam behind us.

"Odd?"

"Something along those lines."

"Ah, Timothy! While it may be a pleasure to see you, may I ask as to what it is you're doing here? I have not received any bodies as of late." The older man leaning against one of the benches in the autopsy room questioned as we walked up to him.

"Actually, Ducky, I'm here to introduce you to someone. Meet my assistant, Jordan Owens." Tim exclaimed as he gently pushed me in front of him. I nodded my head as I extended my hand. He took it into his own, and after a firm shake, we released.

"Ah, another one joins the family."

Family.

My mind froze at the word.

"Glad to have you as a member of this team, Owens. Surely we will be getting to know each other more as time passes by. If you ever need to talk, I will be here with a fresh cup of tea, hm?" Ducky nodded before turning around and heading off.

"He seems to be a friendly guy. Very odd way of talking, however, very formal."

"And very lengthy." Tim replied, heading out of the room before I can question what he means.

I sighed to myself as I slowly glanced around the desk. A tad small, but then again, other then my papers and laptop, it's not like I really had anything to put on it anyways.

I smiled gratefully to myself; the building had taken care of the divider that separated Agent McGee's desk from mine. (With McGee's consent, of course)

McGee had gone to fill out the final paperwork about my working here, and Tony and Gibbs had left for interrogation of some sorts. (Yeah, kinda figured out they were working a case when I got here.)

I glanced down at my computer, but stopped as I notice footsteps approaching me.

"Another Team Member?" I question politely, noticing the female headed towards the direction of the desks. She stands by her desk, and I happen to notice her hand moving slightly towards a box of paperclips located on it.

"Who are you to ask for my identity?"

"Um, I think you mean name…" I corrected softly. She turned to me with a scowl.

"Jordan Owens! My name is Jordan Owens!" I let out frantically, her look forcing me to talk before she killed me.

"Hm." She responds. She walks away from her desk and towards me.

"I am Ziva David." She says with a nod. "Now… Mr. Owens. May I ask what it is you are doing here?"

"I guess word hasn't spread all that much." I exclaim softly. "I'm Jordan Owens. I've signed up to be McGee's right-hand man."

"That makes sense. McGee is left-handed after all." Ziva replies before walking away from the desks; leaving me to figure out if she was joking or not.

Not that I had that much time to think, because I soon heard yet another pair of feet approaching, this time, from behind.

"You the new one here, huh? McGee's little computer techie?" I turned to the unexpected voice behind me.

What was it with this team and every single person being 100 percent different from one another?

The woman's vibrant red hair was the first thing that caught my attention, along with the sapphire blue eyes that heavily contradicted the fire-like hairstyle. Somehow, she managed to get away with wearing neat jeans and a T-Shirt. A black trench coat loomed over her figure, a necklace (I believe the design was a chakram of some sort…) hung softly over around her neck.

"Th-that's right." I mumbled softly while nodding. Her face was blank, not the same kind of blank like Gibbs, but this was more like she was trying to figure out whether or not I was a friend or a foe.

Maybe she had good reason to…

"Aideen Phoenix." She exclaimed as she thrust her arm out towards me. I nodded softly before accepting the shake.

"Jordan Owens." I replied with a grin. She nodded softly before walking in the direction she was originally heading. I turned to face her as she walked away.

Damn.

Everyone here is as different from one another as night and day.

Maybe Agent McGee was right…

What lies ahead?

What awaits me, now that I've joined Team Gibbs?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And that marks the end of this one-shot. If this interested you, please watch me, as this story is technically over.<br>****The series, however, has only just begun.**

**Any and all Reviews/Watches/Favorites are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
